Big Butt
by alayneni
Summary: Prequel in the Jinxed Universe. The mission that kick-started Oliver and Felicity's relationship.


**Big Butt**

 **An:** I do not own Arrow.

 **Summary:** Prequel in the Jinxed Universe. The mission that kick-started Oliver and Felicity's relationship.

* * *

Anthony Venza was a multi-millionaire with a 24 bedroom mansion on the outskirts of San Diego. Every Saturday, he threw a lavish party with lots of food, booze and women. What most people did not know about him was that he did not obtain his money via legal means. He was the #1 Vertigo dealer on the West Coast with at least 50 businesses he used to launder his money. The parties were a cover for him to spend the cash that he couldn't launder. Everything including the women were paid for in cash.

Previous missions had revealed that he had a sophisticated drug lab and server farm which kept track of his product sales and off shore accounts in the basement of this particular mansion. It was a closed system that was updated daily by Venza himself. All the information needed to take him down was on that server and Felicity Smoak, hacker extraordinaire, had donned a sexy cocktail dress to the party to try to gain access to the servers.

Felicity was part of an organisation that used illegal means to bring down criminals and expose their empires to the world. The authorities would then step in afterwards and use whatever legal evidence they could find to prosecute. The team she worked with was one of the top ranked teams in their organization and went by the name _Team_ _Arrow_ after their Captain's code name in the field. She'd been a part of the team for almost three years. She had initially been assigned for a one off mission but she had done so well, Management made the decision to remove her from the Think Tank and place her permanently on the team.

Today, she was undercover with Tommy Merlyn. His cover for the party was Dylan Sparrow, a dashing business man with plenty of cash to burn. Felicity was his arm candy dressed in a red halter dress that stop fairly high up on her thigh. The back of the dress dipped low on her back so there was a lot of skin exposed. With her heavy make-up and blonde curls hanging around her face, she blended in as just another girl looking to hook a rich man. Tommy looked his part as well, dressed in a suit, no tie and his light blue satin shirt half unbuttoned. He was somewhere around in the party. His part of the mission was to seduce one of Venza's mistresses that had a pass card to get to the private area of the mansion. After that he would pass it to her and she would then swipe in and make her way to the basement door by herself.

Three other members of the team, John Diggle, Sara Lance and Mari McCabe were undercover as waiters serving hors d'Oeuvres and two others, Roy Harper and Nate Heywood were supposed to be in the champagne bar. Roy had commented earlier in the night that he had never seen so many bottles of _Crystal_ in one place, not even in a liquor store. They were all there as back up to pull her out quickly in case things went haywire.

At least ten men with grabby hands had hit on her for the night and she was regretting wearing the colour red. She should have won a more subdued colour so people would have left her alone. She was thankful their team leader was stuck on comms for the night because she was sure he would have broken a few hands already. He didn't like men disrespecting his female teammates which was kind of ironic because Laurel Lance, Captain of _Team Black Canary_ , had told her when he was young he had been the one doing the disrespecting.

* * *

Oliver Queen, Captain of _Team Arrow_ , was seated on an uncomfortable chair in a van parked a mile away from the mansion. Usually it would be him in the mansion stealing the swipe card and then going down to the server room to plug in a USB for Felicity to gain access to the server but he hadn't listened to her on their last mission and had been injured. He wasn't cleared to work in the field yet so Management assigned him to man the comms. He always hated comms but it seemed ten times worse with her out there and him stuck inside the van.

Unbeknownst to Felicity, he had installed a small camera on her necklace so that he could see what she saw. He hadn't missed the men that flocked to her. He was sure that his sister and Laurel, had given Felicity that dress to frustrate him. The women on _Team Black Canary_ were always interfering with his team. If it wasn't Laurel giving Tommy flack for something he messed up in their relationship, it was Thea flirting with Roy and distracting him. At least John's wife, Lyla, who was Captain of _Team Harbinger_ didn't distract his team, nor Sara's partner Nyssa who was on _Team Harbinger_ as well.

Whatever Laurel and Thea hoped to accomplish, it was working, he was ready to track down every single man that looked at Felicity the wrong way and punch them. Logically he knew the rest of the team was there if she needed them but Oliver only trusted them with his life not hers. In the last year, he had developed this obsession with being the only one to protect her. It's something he'd been trying to analyze lately.

Felicity's camera caught a glimpse of Tommy who had found his target and was dancing rather naughtily in the corner with her. Had Laurel been there she would have been upset and the entire mission would have been compromised. That was why Rule 11 was created. Relationships between persons on the same team were not allowed and significant others were separated. Even siblings weren't allowed to be on the same team, Rule 10. When Laurel was moved off their team she was replaced with her younger sister Sara.

He decided to check in with Felicity who he was fairly sure had decided to hide out in the powder room while she waited for Tommy to finish.

"How are things going Overwatch?" he asked.

She replied immediately, "Shouldn't you be Overwatch? I could be Arrow, the digital Arrow that penetrates firewalls with deathly precision."

She was facing the mirror tucking her blonde curls behind her ear as she spoke to him. He could see the happiness in her eyes as she teased him. Oliver's lips ticked upwards; that was his girl.

"Our codenames are our codenames, regardless of if we are on comms or in the field," he reminded her. He could see her pouting in the mirror. "So I repeat Overwatch, what is your status?"

"All good," she said turning around to go to a door that he knew lead to the toilet.

When she closed the bathroom door, Oliver turned off the camera to give her privacy. The comms were still on so he could still listen in. There was silence for a second or two before he heard the loud voices of a group of women. He assumed they entered the powder room.

"Did you see that troll?" one asked.

"OMG how slutty can you dress?" another responded.

Oliver had to suppress the snort. It was so typical of the women in those parties to be catty to one another. He was fairly sure that the one talking about slutty dresses probably had an even more revealing one on.

"Did you see the size of her ass?" the girls continued to gossip.

"And those thunder thighs," another responded with a high pitch laugh.

"If I were that fat, I would never leave the house!" There was a chorus of laughter from the group after that comment.

"Dylan Sparrow can do much better than her! No wonder he dropped her as soon as he set foot in the party." There was a chorus of agreement from the girls.

He heard her a little gasp when she realised that they were talking about her. Physical threats to her safety he could deal with but he didn't know how to deal with emotional threats. Felicity had once told him he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. His sister told him she was quoting Harry Potter but he had never read those books.

Eventually he heard the toilet flush and he assumed it was safe to turn back on the camera. He switched it on just as she was opening the bathroom door. He could see in the mirror that she was holding her head high as she exited. The other women fell silent in shock. Felicity calmly washed, then dried her hands before turning around to face them.

"Ladies, it's been so **not** a pleasure. I wouldn't pay too much attention to Dylan. He'll be leaving the party with me and me only," Felicity said before walking out of the powder room to find Tommy waiting for her with the key card.

* * *

Felicity collected the card and made her way to the security door closest to the basement.

"You ready?" Oliver asked trying to make sure she was focused on the mission.

"Yes," Felicity confirmed.

Oliver checked in with the rest of the team and advised them that Felicity had entered the private area and was making her way to the basement so they needed to be on guard. Thankfully she made it to the computer terminal without being spotted and started retrieving the information.

"How much longer?" Oliver asked getting very antsy.

"Relax Arrow, its copying the information to the drive as fast as it can," Overwatch said to him.

"It's not fast enough," Oliver sulked.

"Arrow, I think someone's coming," she said. He could hear the fear in her voice.

Oliver's heart rate kicked up a notch. He jumped into the front seat of the van and turned the engine on. He had four guns in the front seat prepared already in case he had to go in to get her. He was about to put the van in drive when her voice came softly over the comms again.

"I found a spot to hide. I'm safe. I'll wait it out," she advised the team.

Oliver growled lowly. He heard the door open and the voice of a man and a woman who were clearly too busy pleasuring each other to look around the room entered.

"Seems like blondie is stuck in live porno," Roy quipped over the lines.

"Arsenal shut up," Oliver ordered. "We need to keep the lines clear in case Overwatch needs an immediate extraction."

It was pure torture sitting in the van waiting so he drove the van much closer to the mansion but stayed just out of sight of the guards. He had been captured and tortured on missions, had training instructors push him both physically and mentally to his limits but this moment waiting in the van seemed so much worse. She could be caught at any moment and he knew there was no way he could make it in time if they decided to shoot her on the spot.

After what was only three minutes but felt more like 3 days the action was over.

"That was quick," Mari commented dryly.

"Men can be so disappointing," Sara added.

"Ok they're gone. I'm collecting the drive and getting the hell out of here!" Overwatch updated. "Prince Charming you better be ready to walk out of this party with me," she shot at Tommy.

"Meet me at the Champagne bar," came Tommy's response. "You're all mine for the rest of the night," he teased which elicited the requisite growl from Oliver.

* * *

Twelve hours later they were back at headquarters submitting the information to the Think Tank for their analysis. They were given three days off. He was told Thea was also in and he set lunch with her for the next day. They had the option of staying in the rooms assigned to them at headquarters or going to their respective abodes off site to keep up their cover identities. Felicity chose to go home to her apartment and Oliver volunteered to drive her.

"Thanks for the ride Oliver," she said as she got out of the car.

Oliver put the car in park and walked with her to the door. The burning need to protect her would not allow him to stay in the car and watch her walk to the door. She looked up at him and smiled innocently as she looked for her keys in her large purse which she could never find. He was sure he had half her purse in his hands before her fingers found the keys.

"Got it," she said with a large smile.

She opened the door and walked through casually dropping her bag by the door. Oliver's eyes automatically scanned for threats while he placed her belongings on the table by the door. She was so reckless sometimes. Anyone could accost her at the door while she looked for her keys, or they could be waiting in the apartment behind the couch, or hidden in the bedroom or behind the bathroom door ready to pounce on her.

"It's safe Oliver. I would know if someone broke in," Felicity said exasperated by his actions.

"I know you're confident in your tech but it's not foolproof. You should know that from our missions," Oliver told her wisely.

"I know but I'm always safe when you're here," she said looking up at him with such confidence.

"Felicity," he said looking into her eyes. His hand came up to cup her face of its own accord. Felicity leaned into his hand, that soft look on her face that she reserved only for him in place. His other hand came up to cup her other cheek. His thumbs started stroking her cheeks, "My Felicity," he mumbled. Her eyes fell shut, "My Oliver," she said barely above a whisper. His eyes glanced down to her red lips to find them slightly parted. All of his self-control left him in that moment and he closed the remaining gap between them to kiss her.

It started off as a simple kiss but Felicity responded to him immediately. The moan she made when their tongues touched sent all of his senses into overdrive. It soon escalated as clothes started flying everywhere. They eventually found themselves in her bedroom where they spent the rest of the day and night.

* * *

Oliver leaned against the door frame of Felicity's room in headquarters. They had a team training session in a few minutes. He watched as she stared at her behind in the floor length mirror, a frown firmly in place on her beautiful face. She was dressed in her usual training outfit, black yoga pants and a brightly coloured tank top. The way the black pants hugged her thighs and butt drove Oliver crazy.

"What are you doing Felicity?" Oliver asked drawing her attention to him.

Felicity jumped in the air, holding her hand to her heart as she glared at her boyfriend, "How many times have I told you not to use your Arrow skills on me?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, "Felicity all I did was lean against the doorway to your quarters."

"You leaned in an Arrow way," Felicity retorted quickly. She was never one to back down from him.

Oliver chuckled, "I didn't use any special Arrow skills."

"Then I need to put a bell on your or something," she commented walking over to her chest of drawers to pick up her water bottle.

"So back to what we were talking about, what were you doing?" Oliver pushed. For once he had a fairly good idea what was going through her mind and it was an idea he needed to remove.

"Nothing," Felicity chirped too happily.

"Felicity," Oliver said dropping his voice down to the tone that said he was not buying her response.

"It's nothing Oliver," she insisted stubbornly.

"It is obviously not nothing," he told her. She fidgeted under his intense gaze.

"Back at the mansion …." she stared to explain.

"The ladies in the bathroom," he said knowingly.

"How do you know about that?" she asked her eyes narrowed.

"You left your comms on. I heard everything," he shrugged.

"Oh," she said crestfallen.

Oliver was at her side in two strides. He lifted her face to look him in the eyes, "I disagree with everything they said and you should know from last night, exactly how much I love your body, particularly your butt. If there wasn't a strong possibility that we would get caught I would rip those pants off of you right this very instant and claim you on all fours on that bed. It's going to be torture waiting for tonight, but I'll wait because I don't want us to be separated."

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip nervously and Oliver reached down and tapped her lightly on her butt. "We need to get going before people get suspicious. I can show you exactly how much I adore your body tonight. My place this time," he promised her.

She smiled at him, "I will hold you to that promise Mr. Queen."

"I expect nothing less from you Ms. Smoak," Oliver said with a large smile.

If he watched her butt the entire way to the training room, it didn't matter to her because as her boyfriend was entitled to watch and touch as much as he wanted.

* * *

 **An:** Tomorrow's one-shot covers what happens after _Jinxed_.


End file.
